herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Von Nebula
Von Nebula, or Von Ness was a former Hero Factory hero who went rogue and eventually turned into a evil villain with several henchmen. He was later taken into custody by Hero Factory. History Past Von Nebula was at sometime created as a hero in the Hero Factory, at that time he was known as Von Ness and was a member of Preston Stormer's first team. During a mission the team was in New Stellac City to investigate a routine burglary call.When they arrived,the city was being attacked by a giant drone. The team leader, Thrusher, tried to attack the drone and lead it away from the rookies, but as he did so, he was badly injured. Stormer went to confront the Drone and told Von Ness to help, but Von Ness wouldn't and said to wait for backup. Stormer then reluctantly ordered Von Ness to protect the injured Thrusher. But instead of protecting the wounded hero,Von Ness tried to escape using the Dropship from which the team arrived in, therefore abandoning Thrusher.Stormer then tries to stop Von Ness from leaving, but fails. Stormer then jumped off the dropship and defeated the drone, giving Von Ness a opportunity to escape. The rookie blamed Stormer for what happened on New Stellac City and plotted revenge. Revenge on what exactly isn't very clear. Whether Von Ness was merely jealous of Stormer's success against the drone or if Ness just kicks himself for abandoning HF isn't explained well in HF004. We can only assume his hatred is towards Stormer alone. He then changed his name to Von Nebula and somehow augmented his entire body. Throughout the Hero Factory TV Show Von Nebula found it difficult to maintain his menacing person. The comics depict Nebula's minions attacking random places as all apart of some 'master plan', but the Hero Factory movie doesn't make Nebula's attacks nearly as organized. Von Nebula instead, in the TV show, doesn't stop Furno and Stormer literally climbing the villain's black hole. Nebula doesn't do a single thing to stop these intruders even though he has the power to trap them easily with his Black Hole Orb Staff. Von Nebula, while appears to be menacing unfortunately doesn't actually live up to the hype of his 'evil' character. He later assembled a group of Henchbots including XPlode, Rotor, Meltdown Thunder Corroder and Vapour. Core Crisis Only in Comic 2: Core Crisis is it shown that Von Nebula hired Corroder to do some damage to the Heroes on Penitentiary 1331 but when he failed to do enough Nebula told Meltdown to attack the heroes instead. While in the Hero Factory TV Show Nebula isn't shown in the episode at all, in fact we aren't even told that Corroder works with Von Nebula until the final episode. The comic appears to portray the former hero as a planner who appears to attack at random, but this isn't so when he organizes a meeting with Meltdown and Corroder at the end of the comic. The Enemy Within Later on, Nebula apparently sent Meltodwn to infect Preston Stormer with Nanobots combined with Nuclear Radiation. The plan succeeded and Stormer became under Meltdown's control. Eventually Furno rescues Stormer from Meltdown's attack and only at the end of this mission do we see that this was all Von Nebula's plan. It is revealed at the very end of episode HF003 that Von Nebula figured out the Alpha Leader recovered much to his disdain. Interestingly enough, the former hero wasn't discouraged by this defeat implying he has a bigger plan in the next episode. Von Nebula The episode appropriately titled 'Von Nebula' is known as HF004 in the Rise of the Rookies movie. While in Core Crisis we get our first look at Von Nebula, it is here where we get to know him more. At first everything begins in a familiar pattern. Alpha Team is summoned to New Stellac City for an emergency call, specifically to the statue which honors Stormer's heroics all those years ago. Immediately this 'normal call' turns out to be a trap set by Von Nebula. Though in this episode it is clear that this former hero has gained tremendous power, he does nothing most of the time. Instead of defeating all the heroes instantly with his Black Hole Orb Staff he merely takes their weapons. Also, the former hero appears to allow Stormer and Furno to plot their strategy even when inside his own black hole. Again, it is obvious that Von Nebula possess extraordinary power but he is for some reason defeated easily despite these advantages. This episode also reveals the entire past between Von Ness and Stormer. While the movie makes you believe that Von Ness betrayed his team, instead it clearly shows that he ran away like a coward. This brings to question exactly what Von Nebula is casting his revenge upon when it was he who acted out of fear. Breakout He was released from the Black Hole Orb Staff by Voltix to start a breakout. Personality During the course of the Hero Factory TV Show Von Nebula doesn't make too much sense. His attacks are random, the origin of his power is never explained, and his motivation is in question, but Nebula does have a commanding presence. Unfortunately, in the movie we don't get to see enough of him to make any definitive observations about his character. The most one can offer about Von Ness's personality is that he is a very angry if not petulant robot. Though the movie built up to him betraying his team, Ness only ran away. For some reason he took Stormer's success in saving New Stellac City as an insult and has apparently vowed revenge against him. In Comic 2: Core Crisis, Von Nebula is a little more sane. This comic shows him to have carefully planned out each attack his henchmen have made in order to rattle Stormer. Nebula is seen in a darkened room while Corroder and Meltdown bow to him out of respect. This version of Von Ness is a little darker one (so to speak), as it is clear his minions either respect or fear him. Interestingly enough, Von Nebula does appear at the end of Comic 3: The Enemy Within, just as he did at the end of HF003, except instead of being seen inside a black hole, the comic depicts him in a ruined city. Whether this city is New Stellac City is unclear. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Von Nebula has a powerful Black Hole Orb Staff and a treacherous mind. He is a force to be reckoned with! Trivia * In the Hero Factory TV Show, Nebula is voiced by Mark Hamill. Set Information * Von Nebula was released in Summer 2010. * Von Nebula is set number 7145. * Von Nebula's set had 156 pieces. Appearances * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Comic 3: The Enemy Within * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF003 ** HF004 * Mission: Von Nebula See Also *Review:Von Nebula Source * Building Instructions * Bios: Von Nebula * Products: 7145 Category:2010 Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Sets Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Darkness